Blue eyes and Black rain
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Ichigo and the others, along with a few former Espada, are back home after battling Aizen. Most of the soul reapers are injured, but more are dead then alive...Ichigo is at home waiting for news of the others, but what he gets is something more......
1. Rain

HI HI!!!!!~~~~~~~  
This is my first story for here so please go easy on me if it is boring.  
It is supposed to be a yaoi, but nothing is happening so far so don't kill me *Hides in corner and looks at the readers as they read it*  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY TITE KUBO!!!!!!!!! If I did own them they'd be sexy bisextuals X3

Grimmjow:.....what?

Hichigo:.......*Crack knucles* She just doesn't know what she wants to do

Me: MEEP!!!!! *Hides*

Blue eyes and Black rain

The rain fell around the town. Nothing could stop it for it was nothing more then true sorrow. The sadness of lost of loved ones, comrades, friends and even more then friends. The war between the Arrancar/Espada and the Soul Reapers/Shinigami has ended. Aizen is hidden still in Hueco Mundo, Tosen was dead and Gin Ichimaru returned to the soul society claiming to be a spy for the soul society and his true allegiance was with them. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Nel's "Brothers", and a few others that were thought to either be killed or injured joined them to get rid of the annoying battle that has gone on between them and Aizen. Currently in the soul society many soul reapers are injured, many more dead. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Mayuri, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Soi Fon, and others are waiting for news of people that are in the world of the living with Ichigo and a rather interesting and newly released Hichigo Shirosaki. They can only wait for news of the injured Ichigo and others are alright.

Chapter 1

All gather around in Urahara's store waiting for him to tell him what he knows about Aizen so far. Ichigo and Hichigo were absent due to Ichigo's injuries opened when he moved and Hichigo got pissed off and made him stay. They others, including a few former Espada and other former people, spread about the home of Kisuke Urahara. Mumbling among themselves they didn't notice when Urahara came into the room until the cleared his throat and they looked at him.

"Alright this is what I'm told so far by Yoruichi tells me from her information...Aizen is gathering more hollows and turning them into Arrancar only they are turned into more powerful somewhat then what you fought before..." He said. The room grew with groans a few hisses and what not.

"Now now there is some good news just let me speak" He said. The room grew quiet once again. Urahara cleared his throat then began.

"Alright also right now he is pushed out of Los Noches and is put into a closer place to the the edge of Hueco Mundo so he will be quiet for a while" He said clearly looking at everyone. He eyed the former Espada noticing them twitching somewhat. He continued talking but a few people, the Espada, left using a Garganta to get to Ichigo's place to tell him what they learned.

Ichigo laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling blankly. Hichigo was in a nearby corner listening to some music he jacked from Ichigo. His head bobbed lightly to the music and his eyes were closed fully. His face was calm instead of psychotic like it normally is. Ichigo sighed and put his left arm over her eyes and tried to sleep some, but it never came just the dull noise of boredom that engulfed the room, except for Hichigo. The silence was suffocating, but was cut by the noise of something opening in the room. Ichigo turned and saw a Garganta open up. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nel entered his room, Nel jumping up and down happily then leaping onto Ichigo's bed hugging him lightly so not to hurt him any more then he is, Grimmjow was laughing as she did so.

"Hey Nel" Ichigo said patting her head. Her big baby eyes looked up at him then she turned back into her true form making him wince as she tries to suffocate him with her big ass boobs (XD).

"N...N....EL!!!!" He shouted between squishes. She looked down and put him in her lap still hugging him smiling brightly. Hichigo opened his eyes, frowned at the people in the room then turned the music up and went back to listening to it.

"So what did Urahara have to say?" Ichigo asked Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"....He said that he is making more Arrancar to replace the ones he lost, they might be more powerful, and that he is out of Los Noches and on the edge of Hueco Mundo so he is going to be quiet for a while" Ulquiorra said lightly. Ichigo stared at them then sighed and drooping his head.

"Great" He replied.

Me: Sorry it is short I have a sort time period to type on my comp. due to my parents time lock *-_-* (Pissy, pissy, pissy)

Hichigo:.....why am I not killing?

Me: You're looking after Ichigo

Hichigo:.....I rather be killing though

Ichigo:.....


	2. Urahara's letter

Chapter 2

The silence that engulfed the room continued to grow. The rain blocked out the sun and the rivers grew. Sadness never stopped happiness was never found, people grew depressed as far as Ichigo and by friend saw. At one point they thought it would keep raining forever, but one day it just stopped.

* * *

The ground was nothing more then mucky wet earth, but little by little the people started to wonder around the clouds disappear and the sun slowly showed it smiling face. Ichigo looked outside and saw a glimmer of happiness that shined about. The whole thing reminded him of when his mother died, but after the rain disappeared the sun seemed to be her smiling face.

"How long are ya going to stare king?" He heard Hichigo say. Ichigo turned to him and saw him staring right back at him (ME: _) and smirking.

"Why are you smirking Hichigo?" Ichigo asked.

"As long as ya don't answer my question king"

"....I don't know how long I'm thinking about someone who's gone"

"I can tell...ya mum" Ichigo looked at Hichigo wondering how he knew about her she was long before his time and he wouldn't know. A Garganta opened and Ulquiorra came out holding something in his hand.

"Yay Emo is back" Hichigo said sarcastically and went to hug Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stared at him as he was getting hugged then he took the liberty grabbed one of Ichigo's heaviest books and dropped it on Hichigo's head then walked over to Ichigo.

"Why are you here Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked looking at the pale, emerald eyed Espada. Ulquiorra just stared at him barely blinking then sat down on the edge of Ichigo's bed handing him the thing in his hand.

"It's something Urahara asked me to give you" he said blandly, but Ichigo swore he saw a hint of something in the exotic emerald eyes in front of him. After looking at him for a while Ichigo looked at the thing Ulquiorra gave him. He saw a piece of paper hanging off to the side. He started reading it.

**(-Letter-)**

Hey Ichigo hope you're getting better and I made Ulquiorra stay with you I won't tell you what I did only that he is to do "something" that's all...Oh! And enjoy the little gift I gave him to deliver I heard you like red (**Lots of hearts)**

Love Urahara

Ichigo didn't know what he meant by "something", but in the pit of his gut he was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

Urahara was humming happily as he sat around his house. The others were giving him funny looks knowing that he sent something off with Ulquiorra to give to Ichigo and they knew Ulquiorra was acting weird before he left and they wanted answers. It was Nel who went and asked him.

"Um, Urahara-san what did you do to Ulquiorra???" she asked her hair bouncing at her shoulders (Note: She is in her true form not her baby form) as she moved. He stared at her then pulled out his fan and hid a big ass smile.

"Nothing only something I told him" He replied. Grimmjow eyed the older man then made a Garganta and left.


	3. Advancement

Me: HI~  
Grimmjow: Damn she's annoying when she wakes up early  
me: Why?  
Ichigo: You are really hyper like now  
me: *Squeals and jumps up and down*  
Ichigo/Grimmjow:…..on with the story  
me: R&R!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------

Chapter 3  
Ichigo stared in shock as Ulquiorra grabbed him using the red thing, now noticed as a spirit ribbon, being tied around his hands and to the bed. Hichigo saw what was going on, but was quickly caught by him and slammed into the closet along with him. Ichigo stared at the closet and noticed it was quiet, but not for long, it soon had banging and moaning going on inside it, sounding like both were having fun. A Garganta opened up and Grimmjow stepped out. Seeing Ichigo he looked at the closet then backed up to the bed and noticed that Ichigo was tied up and well….naked. Ichigo saw him staring at him, seeing lust form in his eyes, slowly felt himself flush like his name. Grimmjow leaned forward and put his weight on Ichigo.  
"Get off Grimmjow" Ichigo said trying to move, but failing badly. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo up some and started making butterfly kisses on his torso. Ichigo gasped with each one flushing even more. He looked at Grimmjow and noticed his heart was beating fast. He wanted to say something, yet he couldn't it felt too good to do so. Grimmjow looked up and kissed Ichigo feverously, nibbling his bottom lip, getting a spine tingling gasp as well as entrance to the wet cavern. They battled for dominance, but Ichigo knew he was losing really badly and gave in. Grimmjow looked at him and saw his eyes were full of nothing, but hungered lust.

-------------------------------

Urahara was getting the information knocked out of him by Nel and a newly arrived Rukia.  
"DAMN IT URAHARA!!!!" Nel shouted hitting him over the head with her zanpakto. He stopped her a little by using Benihime. Rukia took the chance to attack him from the side.  
"Shakkahou!!!!!" Rukia shouted and it shoots close to Urahara, but he used Benihime to block it before he could be harmed.  
"What's the matter they like each other right?" He asked dodging their attacks.  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!" Nel screamed still attacking. Off in the corner no one noticed Nnoitra laughing his ass off at the site.  
"Now that is funny" He said then went in to see if he could join.  
"Ichigo doesn't know what to do about any of this did you think about that?" Rukia asked hitting him with a white lightning, but a rather low one. Urahara smiled then jumped up onto a rock.  
"Indeed I did think about it Kuchiki-chan I did and besides I've seen him watching Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watching Hichigo as well so I decided to help them along" He said then sat down covering his face with his fan. They stopped, Nnoitra decided not to join, and went over what he said in their heads.

---------------------------------

Ichigo panted as Grimmjow kissed his jaw and in the crook of his neck suck it leaving his love bite. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and Grimmjow grinned then went lower biting here and there leaving marks every now and then. Neither noticed that they were being watched from outside Ichigo's window…….

---------------------------------

Me: Sorry to leave it right there I wanted to leave a sort of cliff hanger…..  
Grimmjow…*Holding Ichigo tightly and kisses him*  
Ichigo…*kisses him back*  
me: YES!!!!!! IT WORKED!!!!!!! *Takes pictures and uploads them to IPod*  
Rukia/Nel: Review


	4. MY EYE!

Me: Sorry for not updating Blue eyes and Black rain sooner Three stories and I need to forget one -**Hits head-** Sorry anyway I'd like to tell you that this is not going to happen again so with the help of my team -**Gestures to Bleach characters and otherself, Momo**- I won't be forgetful...hopefully

Momo:..Grimm-chan~

Grimmjow: WHO THE HELL IS GRIMM-CHAN?! -**Starts to chase Momo around**-

Ichigo: Idiots

Ulquiorra: Tell me about it

Hichigo:...R&R damn it....

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_**'Flash back'**_

Chapter 4

A rather disturbed Yammy watched the inside of Ichigo's room from the outside. Getting board at Urahara's place and Nnoitra getting on his nerves he decided to go see if Hichigo wanted to fight, but what he got was a show of disturbance in his point of view.

"Oh dear lord" He said rubbing his head then covering his eyes he failed to notice Nnoitra coming up to him.

"Yammy? What is it?" Nnoitra asked the giant. Yammy didn't answer just pointed to Ichigo's room. Nnoitra turned and saw Grimmjow ravishing Ichigo and the closet moving slightly, Ulquiorra's foot sticking out and Hichigo's arm hitting the wall. The door was slightly ajar so he saw their naked bodies going at it.

"MY EYE!!!!!!!!!! MY EYE!!!!!!!!" Nnoitra screamed disappearing with Yammy in a Garganta. They went back to Urahara's place.

Urahara, Nel and Rukia heard Nnoitra screaming 'MY EYE! MY EYE!' they looked and saw Nnoitra having his hand over his only good eye and Yammy slightly pale.

"What is it Yammy-kun?" Urahara asked the giant.

"We just got a nice view of Grimmjow, Ichigo, Hichigo and Ulquiorra going at it" He said bile rising in the throat. Nel and Rukia eyed them then looked at Urahara who just busted out laughing. Halibel went over to them after waking up from a nice nap.

"What is all the yelling?" She asked then saw the faces of the Cero Espada and Quinta Espada.

"...."

"Halibel-chan may I clear things up for you?" Urahara asked.

"Please I'm confused right now" She said sitting on a nearby rock.

Ulquiorra moaned as Hichigo hit his prostate again and nipped at his neck and shoulder connection. He couldn't stand it much more with a moan of Hichigo's name he came over their bare chests. His inner muscles clamping down on Hichigo's rather hard member.

"Ulquior-ra" Hichigo grunted and came inside the Cuarta Espada filling him up. They panted for a few minutes then their eyes met. Kissing Ulquiorra Hichigo heard Grimmjow slamming into Ichigo outside the closet. He didn't care he just passed out on Ulquiorra after he did, wrapping his arms around him after cleaning themselves up.

* * *

Ichigo's was breathing hitched for the sudden intrusion that Grimmjow did after prepping him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's jawline then neck again. He waited till Ichigo nodded and moved. He pounded into Ichigo, hitting his prostate. Ichigo screamed in pleasure as Grimmjow kept hitting the bundle of nerves inside him. He saw nothing, but white then groaned Grimmjow's name he came on their tanned stomachs'. Grimmjow loved the way Ichigo clamped down on him the warmth that was Ichigo all around him. He thrusted a few more times a few more times then said Ichigo's name and came inside the strawberry. He slowly pulled out, Ichigo whimpered at the strange feeling, and started cleaning the cum off him and Ichigo. Afterward he pulled Ichigo to his chest, pulling the covers back and releasing Ichigo from his bounds, then laid them down and fell asleep. Ichigo was out the moment his head hit Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow chuckled then drifted off into sleep.

Halibel stared at the man in front of her wide-eyed and bushy tailed, the same as Nel and Rukia.

"So...you fans of yaoi I partake?" Urahara asked. The girls blushed and nodded then squealed. Making Nnoitra scream in pain for it ran right into his ears.

"Lets go they might still be at it" Nel said opening a Garganta and entering it. Halibel, Rukia and even Urahara followed. When they came out on the other side they saw the two couples asleep, but that didn't stop them from taking pictures.

"Oh this is going to be perfect for the girls at the Woman's Society" Rukia said entering the room and opening the closet and snapping a few pictures of Ulquiorra and his sleeping companion. Nel and Halibel did the same, but took more of the sleeping Berry boy and Panther.

"This is so adorable I love it" Nel said. They saw Urahara smiling slightly and leaning against the house.

"Aren't you happy I did this now?" He asked the women. They nodded then they all left the sleeping couples be.

Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE LEMON SMUT!!!!!!!!!

Momo:...Though it was light for now

Me: So at least it was something....

Momo: Right....anyway -**Grabs camera and snaps it on the sleeping pairs on the floor-**

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!

Rukia/Nel/Hali.: Review!!!!!!!


	5. Video and Shower

Me: Well now early this morning I updated this story an now here is Chapter 5

Momo:....-**Wrapping wounds on her arms**-

Grimmjow: Next time you take pictures you will be getting more then scratches -**Burns the last of the pictures-**

Momo: Kitty gonna lick me, Kitty gonna scratch me, Kitty gonna fu-

Grimmjow: SHUT UP!!!!!! -**Turns red- **

Hichigo: Tureful little bitches aren't they?

Me/Momo: YEP!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: R&R....Grimmjow stop clawing at their door otherwise they make someone rape me -**Drags Grimmjow off the door- **

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_**'Flash back'**_

Chapter 5

Rukia, Nel and Halibel were sitting in the back room of Urahara's Soten with Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Who would of thought that Arrancar would trade sides" Soi Fon said looking at Nel and Halibel.

"Espada actually...where the hell is Yammy and Nnoitra?" Halibel asked looking around.

"I think they are still trying to get the metal images we set in their heads when we got back out" Nel said giggling.

Nnoitra was hitting his head against one of the many rocks in the underground training room trying to get the damn images Nel, Rukia and Halibel set in his head.

"Damn Nel, Damn Halibel" He said hitting his head and making more blood fall down his face. Yammy had long since knocked himself out and saw laying on the ground some where nearby. Nnoitra looked around and saw that Urahara was video tapping them.

"What they hell are ya doing?" He asked heading over to him.

"Aw memor- I mean nothing" He said hiding his face behind his fan then turned the camera off. He headed upstairs and was laughing the whole way. Nnoitra followed him and left Yammy down there.

Urahara put the camera on play when he had it connected to his television in the back room.

(Tape)

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nnoitra and Yammy screamed at the images that Nel and Halibel just set inside their heads. Nearby they were leaving and giggling at the pair. They started running around and hitting their heads on the rocks nearby. Yammy knocked himself out a few moments later from hitting his head too hard too quickly. He landed with a thud and made the ground shake. Urahara giggled at this and continued to watch Nnoitra bang his head on the rock._

"_They are funny....no wonder he is called spoon-man...-_**Snickers**_-aw poor spoon-man he's bleeding now"_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THE IMAGES STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" Nnoitra screamed into the air waving his hands in the air then went back to banging his head. After a while he got up and saw Urahara snickering._

"_What the hell are ya doing?" He asked heading over._

"_Aw memor-I mean nothing" Urahara said a flash of white came on the edge real quick then left showing that his fan was on his face then he started backing away then everything went back._

The girls were laughing their asses off and Nnoitra was chasing Urahara around his back room and to the underground train room. Yammy woke up and headed upstairs to get something for the headache he gained from the head banging. He held his head as he head the laughter then got some painkillers and went to sleep again.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo woke up first out of the two couples in the room. They headed to the shower across the hall. Ichigo limped as his lower back was killing him from the events earlier. Ichigo turned on the water and felt it start it magic. Grimmjow held Ichigo close to him and nipped his sensitive spot from the junction between his neck and shoulder. Ichigo gasped slightly as the sensation he had from the nip. Grimmjow snickered at that and moved his hand down to Ichigo's lower thigh and started to stroke his cock. Ichigo gasped again when Grimmjow started this. He soon got hard with the water that made him even more sensitive to touch. Grimmjow grinned at this and his own arousal started to probe near Ichigo's abused entrance. Ichigo moaned at the feeling from behind. The friction they got was making them horny. Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow started prepping him once again for the event. Ichigo felt Grimmjow stick the second finger in. He flinched slightly then gasped as Grimmjow brushed lightly against his prostate. Grimmjow kissed his jawline and stuck the third finger in and thrust them into him, hitting the prostate each time. Ichigo gasped and leaned forward. Grimmjow pulled them out, Ichigo whimpered at the loss of the fingers. Grimmjow put his erection into Ichigo's entrance and slid in with ease. Ichigo gasped when he was in all the way. Grimmjow kissed his shoulder blade. Ichigo felt Grimmjow slide back till it was only his head in then slammed into him. Ichigo moaned at the felling when his prostate was hit. White engulfed his vision. Grimmjow loved the feeling of Ichigo's warmth around just like the night before. He slammed into Ichigo more then Ichigo came saying Grimmjow's name and his muscles clamped down on Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow grunted and slid into Ichigo farther and filled him up all the way then slid out. Gasping he held Ichigo up. He smiled at the face Ichigo made, slightly dazed yet still knowing what was going on. He kissed him lightly then after they were clean went back into Ichigo's room, towel in check of course, and set Ichigo on his bed. Ichigo passed out again on the bed and Grimmjow joined him soon after. Ulquiorra and Hichigo looked at them then got up, went to the shower and did the same.

Me:...Well there you go a shower smut scene.

Momo: Yep....-**Looks at the sleeping pair and hears the moans and grunts in the shower**-

Me: Shall we?

Momo: We shall -**Both go to Ulquiorra's bathroom and watches**-

Nel/Halibel/Rukia: FANGIRLS/FANBOYS UNITE!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Szayel's Happiness and Nnoitra's Confes

Me: Hi I got a inspiration for the next chapter of this story *^^* -**Does happy dance**-

Kami: YAY!!!!!

Momo: YES!!!!!!

Kami: Happy now

Momo: HELL YA!!!!

* * *

Me: Anyway on to the story *^^*

Pointers: "Talking" **'Thinking' **_**'Flash back'**_

Chapter 6 – Szayel's happiness and Nnoitra's confession

-Nnoitra's Point-

Nnoitra walked around the Soten and sighed after loosing Kisuke for a while he went down to the training grounds and found a hot spring that was supposed to heal wounds. He felt dirt sticking to him so he decided to go in. After stripping down to nothing and getting in he sighed remorsefully and then felt someone appear out of no where. He tilted his head back and saw a pink haired man walk over to where he was.

"Szayel? I thought you were dead" Nnoitra said turning over and looking at the guy who was part of the research for Los Noches. Szayel grinned and looked at the wet naked body of Nnoitra.

"Nope......I hid and left a clone of myself.....mind if I join you?" He asks Nnoitra. Nnoitra just shrugged and went back to relaxing. Szayel stripped down and slid in a little ways away from Nnoitra, but close enough that they could chat without yelling. After a while of being silent Szayel felt himself get hard seeing Nnoitra like this. Naked, wet, soaking in hot water, relaxing, did I mention naked? He slowly moved closer to Nnoitra then blushed lightly and looked at him, eyes half lidded.

"You know Nnoitra......the warm water makes your skin more sensitive" Szayel said. Nnoitra opened his eye and looked over to Szayel then looked down a little and fell over by sudden movement. Szayel went forward and went after the fallen Nnoitra in the water. He saw his towel was gone now and loved what he saw. Reaching down to get Nnoitra's arm he was pulled forward and Nnoitra crushed their mouth's together. Szayel was surprised by the sudden movement from Nnoitra he didn't try to move. Seeing that Szayel was in shock Nnoitra brought their bodies up out of the water. Breaking the kiss he panted a little and brought Szayel to his lap and wrapped his ridiculously long arms around Szayel's wet body. Szayel looked at him after recovering from the shock he looked at him and lightly blushed. Nnoitra reached up and took of the remain of his mask that were his glasses and put them with their clothes and turned Szayel around so he was facing him.

"You know Szayel.....there are more ways then one to try and get me to notice you" He said and captured his lips again. Szayel relaxed instantly and wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck, deepening the kiss. Nnoitra moved his hands down Szayel's back and they split apart, one heading towards his hard sex, the other heading towards his entrance. Szayel gasped when he felt one of Nnoitra's fingers slid into his entrance. Smirking Nnoitra quickly added a second finger and scissored them and thrusted them in and out while jerking off his hard sex. It was driving him mad. After about the fourth finger Nnoitra decided to hit Szayel's prostate. He screamed in delight which made Nnoitra's sex twitch. After deeming Szayel ready he quickly removed his fingers and slid his erection in. The wonderful noises Szayel made and the warmth of his body mixed with the water was nearly suffocating, but _damn_ he looked so damn sexy with his hair sticking to his face. Thrusting upward he immediately hit Szayel's prostate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~" Szayel cried out making a shiver run up and down Nnoitra's spine. He kept this up and then Szayel came in the water and Nnoitra followed soon after. Szayel slumped over onto Nnoitra's panting chest. Nnoitra wrapped his arms around Szayel's frame and kissed his forehead.

"I.....love you" Nnoitra said blushing at it. Szayel's eyes widen and he looked up at Nnoitra and smiled then kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck once again.

From the living room of the Soten the girls were squealing at the sight of Nnoitra and Szayel. Yammy sat there paled face and fell backwards from the event he just witnessed it was worse then the GrimmIchi, UlquiHichi incident he saw. Urahara just sat there smiling behind his fan then saw the newly formed couple come up the stairs and he rewound the tape and hit [PLAY].

_'I.....I love you'_ Nnoitra heard from the television and looked at it seeing himself blush. He turned crimson and got his zanpakto out and started chasing Urahara, along with his lover Szayel. The girls just replayed the tape the whole time, ignoring the scene behind them.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Hichigo entered the shop just as Urahara, Nnoitra and Szayel went barreling by. They looked at them questioningly Nel saw this and decided to explain what just happened and rewound the tape. Afterward the two couple just busted out laughing, Ulquiorra silently snickering at them, then Nnoitra and Szayel fell on the ground next to them, panting heavily.

"Hey hows our spoon and pinkie doing today?" Hichigo asked just to be an ass.

"Just shut the fuck up" Nnoitra said and glared at them. He sat up and pulled Szayel into his lap, wrapping his arms around his smaller figure and rested his head on the top of his head. The other just either smiled or laughed not caring that they were getting death glares from the couple in front of them.

Nel saw Ichigo and jumped for joy and ran over to him, getting him in her Glomp-o-death-hug. Poor Ichigo couldn't move and his back was cracking. Grimmjow was getting pissed so he started to fight the sea green haired fangirl off Ichigo. After he did get Ichigo out of her grasp Orihime came to heal him quickly, while Grimmjow just fought Nel from glomping him like she did Ichigo. Urahara appeared and just laughed at this and served food for them.

Later that day Nnoitra and Szayel seemed to disappear, but from the camera's that Urahara put up it seems that they went back to the hot spring in the training ground. The girls watched from the living room while the other couples made their exit to head back to Ichigo's house. Yammy followed, not wanting to be around the damn girls anymore he decided that he may get some training in with a few of his friends and that's what he got.

-3 hours later-

"YAMMY YOU DAMN IDIOT!!!!!!!" Grimmjow yelled from above the him. Ichigo and Ulquiorra sat on a few rocks nearby. Hichigo laughed from where he was standing in Ichigo's home training ground. Ulquiorra and Ichigo looked at each other then at their lovers that we're battling it out with Yammy. Yammy was currently on the ground with nearly half of his left arm cut off and his hand was bleeding.

"You imbecile you are too weak don't come around if you can't just get a little bit of your arm cut off or some of your leg.......come back when you have more of a fight in ya" Hichigo stated and went over to Ulquiorra. He swooped him up and planted a kiss on him and wrapped his arms around him. Ichigo got up and walked over to Grimmjow, getting swooped up as well and taken to upstairs. Ichigo and Grimmjow landed on Ichigo's bed and began a battle of dominance, though Ichigo submitting a few minutes later it still was a fight. They were found passed out, naked, and in each others embrace on Ichigo bed a few hours later by Nel, Rukia, Halibel and a few others. Ulquiorra and Hichigo were still down in the training ground and Yammy was scared yet again.

Me: Hey sorry that this was short, but at least it's a start right?

Kami: RIGHT NOW R&R WHILE MOMO AND I GO FIGHT NNOI AND GRIMM!!!!!!!!

Momo: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!! **-Chases Nnoitra-**


End file.
